SuSuki !
by Asuhara.ema
Summary: Aku Mikasa Ackerman,telah lama menyukai seseorang yang bernama Eren ski ia saudaraku aku menganggapnya lebih dari telah ia menyelamatkanku dari para penjahat.Lelaki bermata emerald dan berambut coklat itu akhirnya meyadari perasaannya,Setelah aku mengungkapkan rasa suka kepada dirinya Apakah Eren akan menolakku ? apa Eren akan menerimaku ?


**Shingeki No Kyojin Fanfiction ( ****進撃の巨人****)**

**Su..Suki**

**Disclamer : Hajime Isayama © **

**Story By : Asuhara Ema **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance **

**Pairing : Eren Jaeger x Mikasa Ackerman **

**A/N : SnK bukan punya saya,Maaf ceritanya agak ngawur karena saya masih pemula dan saya masih polos (ahh,lupakan saja itu)**

"Jangan ! jangan bunuh Ibu dan Ayahku ! kumohon...hiks...kumohon.." Anak kecil berumur 10 tahun itu berteriak memanggil ibu dan ayahnya.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur,kini Ayah dan Ibunya sudah hanyalah dirinya yang menitikkan air mata.

"Hei Bodoh ! Sudah kubilang jangan bunuh Ibunya,bunuh saja ibunya,bodoh !" Omel seseorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi di depan pintu.

"Mau bawa saja anaknya,dia cukup mirip ibunya." Kata lelaki itu

**~OoO~ **

"Nah,apa yang bisa kita jual dari anak itu ?" tanya lelaki brambut coklat kepada rekannya.

"Jual saja ke pasar,gampang kan?" jawab temannya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring.

"Hei bocah sedang apa kau kemari ?" tanya lelaki berambut coklat membukakan pintu.

"A-Aku tersesat dihutan,lalu ada serigala yang mengejarku dan bertemu pondok ini,kukira tidak ada orang di pondok ini." Jawab lelaki yang sepertinya sepantaran denganku.

"Baiklah,tidak baik anak kecil di tengah hu-"

crashh...

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu bersimbah darah tak bernyawa.

Bagian lain tidak ku ceritakan (Author : males ceritain yang lebih detil).setelah penjahat itu tiga tiganya mati,aku dibawa oleh lelaki yang tadi menyelamatkanku untuk tinggal dirumahnya,Bernama Eren Jeger dan Ayahnya Grisha masih teman baik ayah.

** ~OoO~**

Tahun 850, 5 tahun kemudian...

Tok..tok..tok...

kubuka pintu kamar Eren.

"Eren ? ayo bangun! sudah lagi Corporal Rivaille datang." Ucapku lembut sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Eren.

"Tch.." tiba-tiba mata emeraldnya terbuka,dan langsung menatapku dengan tatapan kesal.

lelaki berambut coklat itu segera bangun dari tidurnya sesekali menguap dan sesekali mengucek mata emeraldnya.

"hoahmm... Eh,mikasa jam berapa sekarang ?" tanya lelaki itu.

kulirik jam dinding kamar eren " hmm,jam 07.30." jawabku yang masih memperhatikan detik jam dinding kamar eren.

"oh,baiklah ! tunggu aku di lobby depan kita akan berangakat bersama-sama." ucap lelaki itu sambil berjalan menuju toilet.

"Baiklah.." gumamku sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud eren.

15 menit berlalu..

"Tch,lama sekali orang itu mandi ? segitu lama kah para lelaki mandi ?" omelku.

tiba tiba seseorang lelaki berlari menghampiriku dengan nafas ter engah-engah.

"Gomenasai Mikasa ! apa aku terlambat ?" tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"tidak..kau tidak terlambat,ayo bergegas!"

Kami berdua melewati beberapa kamar-kamar anggota yang sepertinya sudah terkunci rapat.

Kami pun segera ke ruang makan anggota.

"Hei,Eren ? apa kau kesiangan lagi ?" goda Jean kepada Eren sambil mengedipkan mata ke arahku.

"Begitulah,untung ada mikasa yang membangunkanku." jawab eren nyengir.

"tchhh.." dengus Jean kesal sambil memonyongkan bibir ( =3=) sepertinya dia gagal untuk menggoda eren.

"Arigato mikasa." bisik eren dengan lembut.

"sama-sama."

Acara sarapan para anggota bergegas ke suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatan kami.

"PERHATIAAANN!" pekik seseorang dengan gaya nyentrik berkacamata yang bernama Mayor Hanji .

"hari ini kita tidak jadi latihan,kita semua bekerja bakti membersihkan markas hari ini ! Cepat ambil sapu dan peralatan lainnya di gudang,ya ? Ingat ini perintah Corporal yang cebol " ucap mayor Hanji tertawa.

** ~OoO~**

Aku sudah menyapu lantai koridor terlihat yang meyapu mengepel membakar sampah,mengelap meja-meja dan jendela.

"Mayor Hanji ! koridor depan sudah saya yang bisa saya kerjakan ?" tanyaku sambil membetulkan syal merah tua.

"Hmm,apa ya ? mungkin membantu Sasha mengepel lantai dua." jawab mayor hanji yang sedang membuang sampah.

"baiklah."

Aku segera berlalri membawa ember berisi air pel-an ke lantai aku tak melihat eren,kemana dia ?

"Cepat lap jendela-jendela itu bocah ! atau kau mamilih untuk sya hukum ?" omel seseorang di ruangan yang pintunya terbuka itu.

"iya Corporal." suara eren terdengar samar-samar.

Aku tertegun melihat seorang atasan membentak sang bawahan itu sangat melanggar Hak Asasi Titan.

"hei bocah ? sedang apa kau disitu ?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam pekat tanpa ekspresi.

"ehh, anuu tidak apa-apa corporal ! hanya kaget,tiba-tiba keributan terjadi diruangan ada titan yang yang mau merobohkan ruangan ini iya ruangan ini." Jawabku berbohong sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan apakah eren tidak diapa-apain sama manusia cebol itu.

"oh,sana pergi dan kerjakan urusan mengepelmu ! kau tahu kan aku tak suka ada debu di markas ini" bentak rivaille.

"tch,sombong sekali manusia itu , sudah cebol , muka teflon ! huhhh..." gumamku dalam hati.

-15 menit berlalu-

Aku sudah setengah ruangan mengepel lobby ini,tiba-tiba saja badan ku terasa panas dan pusing.

"Mikasa ? apa kau baik-baik saja ? mau kuantar ke Ruang kesehatan ?" tanya sasha sambil memakan kentang rebusnya.

"aku baik-baik sa-"

brukk

tiba-tiba aku pusing sekali dan pingsan.

- 1 jam kemudian -

"Engg-"

perlahan kucoba membuka mata hitamku.

kulihat eren sedang tertidur pulas di sebelah ku posisinya sekarang sedang duduk.

aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Mi-mikasa ?" tanya eren.

"iya.." jawabku singkat.

"ah,syukurlah kau sudah siuman,kukira kau tidak bangun-bangun lagi." kata eren , kulihat beberapa tetes air mata membasahi pipinya.

"eren,kau menangis ?" tanyaku cemas.

"tidak apa-apa kelilipan." eren buru-buru menyeka air matanya.

"oh, aku ada disini ?"

kau hanya kecapekan , istirahat sebentar juga nanti ." jawab eren sambil menggenggam tanganku tidak ingin kehilanganku.

"Eren...aku-" ucapanku terpotong.

"aku apa ?"

"kau tahu,aku adalah orang yang paling kau lindungi kau sayangi dan paling sebaliknya..aku menganggapmu sebagai keluarga bahkan lebih.."

"apa maksudmu ?" tanya eren.

"aku-aku menyukai mu eren sungguh !" akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Cupp-

bibirku dan bibir eren saling bersentuhan.

tak lama kemudian eren melepaskan ciumannya.

"aku juga suka mikasa ! aku akan berada di sisi mikasa selamanya !"

sekali lagi eren mencium keningku dan kemudian mengelus rambut hitamku.

END.

** ~OoO~**

**A/N : hoahahahahaha,selesai juga ni fanfic ! ngetikknya capek banget ! coba fanfic yang di buku tulis bisa di copy paste , 5 menit selesai kali ni fanfic... **

**jangan salah paham ! saya buka orang yang berpikiran hentai. atau apalah ! maafkan saya kalo ni fanfic gaje bingit (alay luh author).Setelah baca tolong Review yahhh... **


End file.
